


The Contest

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Decorating the Tree, Fluff(?), Friendship, Gender Neutral, Humor, Mistletoe, Other, Reaper76 is the reader's dads, Sneak peek at a series I will start soon :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: You were trying to decorate the Christmas tree and when someone spots your dad trying to help you, it turns into a contest. Things are never normal over at the Overwatch base.





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name

It was time to decorate the tree at Blackwatch. You were used to having odd methods of decorating such as the situation that lead up to a competition among the men.

“Anyone who can’t lift (Y/N) with one hand is the ultimate weenie!” Jesse laughed, strolling over to you. You were trying to hang ornaments but because the tree was so tall, your papa, Gabriel, had you step into the palm of his hand. He had lifted you with ease and with your keen sense of balance, you remained balanced as you hung a red bulb into the upper balms of the tree. That’s when Jesse, your biological father, Jack, Ana, Fareeha, and Reinhardt walked into the room with the other Overwatch agents.

Now, a line of men were waiting to test their strength and try to lift you with one hand. Jesse went first since Gabe already proved he could lift you with one hand. Nervously, you played with an ornament in your hands, the texture of the black bear scratching underneath your palms. You were standing on the couch, not sure if you trusted Jesse’s strength.

Sure, he was trained under your dad’s eyes but only your dad has done this. No one else.

“It’s okay sweet pea,” Jesse cooed, holding out his palm, “If you fall, I’ll catch ya.” He beamed a bright smile and you nodded, still hesitant about it. You inched your red clothed foot into the center of Jesse’s palm and transferred all your weight into his hand. You felt Jesse lift you upwards, slightly wobbling, and you threw the black bear into the tree, hoping the ornament get snagged on a free branch.

Jesse’s free arm wrapped around the back of your legs as you were lowered into the blue couch, a hearty laugh coming from Reinhardt.

“Let me show you how it’s done!” He laughed with great humor, strolling up so he could get a chance to prove his strength. You picked up a silver bulb next, it was decorated with golden angels and you quickly gave Jesse a peck on the cheek. The cowboy flushed a bright red as you stepped into Reinhardt’s awaiting hand.

“Aw shucks.” Jesse was still blushing a bright red when Reinhardt set you back down onto the couch. Gabe and Jack both chuckled as they sat side-by-side on the other end of the couch, flicking on the TV as they searched for a Christmas movie. They were glad to see their child was a willing participant to the game.

The former rebel was picked up nearly a year ago while Genji was the most recent recruit. The said agent was absent again, probably went to try and escape. Luckily, Angela managed to sneak in a tracker when rebuilding the young man. Their child was Genji’s friend and the only one Genji trusted outside of Angela.

“How many do you think will fail?” Jack asked as one of the Blackwatch members tried to lift you only to have him crumble under the weight. You nearly collided into the ground if it wasn’t for Jesse managing to catch you and pulled you into his body, kissing the top of your forehead. A slight blush grazed your cheeks as you gave Jesse a “thank you” kiss.

“Mm…everyone minus our male agents.” Gabe chuckled, noticing a dark silhouette slip into the rec room without a sound. It looked as though the loner wanted to join in on the competition.

You were about ready to tell everyone the competition was over when a cold metallic voice tentatively asked, “May I?” The members of Overwatch and Blackwatch parted away to reveal your friend, Genji, the cyborg leaning against the far wall. He wore his trademark face mask, a black hoodie and sweats concealed his metallic body, and his red eyes brighter than usual.

To many, he looked like he was about to go into a murderous rampage, but you knew better. Genji wanted to prove how strong he was, and he wasn’t going to back down until you let him prove it. You smiled at the cyborg, concealing the pickle ornament in your hand so the other agents couldn't watch you place it within the tree.

“Of course!” You chimed, holding your foot out in the air. The ninja gave off a cold aura when he briskly walked towards you, the crowd tried to backup as they shuffled with anxiety. You almost frowned at the behavior the other people were exhibiting. Genji stopped, and held out his left arm, his eyes anywhere but your face.

A low hum echoed around the room as Genji felt everyone’s eyes on him. He hated what Overwatch did to him! It was inhumane and now he wasn’t even sure if he was a human being anymore.

“Alright, here we go.” It was the only sentence you needed to say for Genji to focus. You stepped into his human hand and when you shifted your weight, immediately, you were lifted towards the tree, no noise of strain coming from Genji. You tried your best to lean sideways as to reach an empty branch. The ninja quietly observed your body, adjusting his hand so you wouldn’t go careening into the ground. No shakes, no strains, no nothing emanated from Genji.

He was like the Terminator but originally human and didn’t ask for his brother to nearly kill him. You shook that thought out of your head as you placed the pickle somewhere deep within the tree. Whoever found this on Christmas Day will get an extra present. What kind of gift would agents of all kinds like? You felt the air against your back and before you could give any indication you were falling, two arms caught you bridal style.

“Genji!”

“What? It’s the fastest way down!” When you looked up at Genji, even with the faceplate, you could tell he was smiling with amusement.

“I’ll let this slide.” You muttered, trying to mimic your stepdad, but it wasn’t effective as Genji placed you on your feet and left without another word. Sneaky ninja.

Movement out of your peripheral vision caught your attention. People were shuffling and trying to get back in line for the competition. Okay, you were getting kind of tired of this and it seemed as though your dads were feeling the same way. Jack stood up and cleared his throat.

Everyone’s attention directed towards him. He was a sweet talker, his looks helped sway the public’s opinion, except he was your dad. His charms were ineffective.

“I think that’s enough for one day.” A collection of groans, “come on’s”, and “aw man’s!” filled the room. No one argued against the head of Overwatch, the man in sweats still commanded authority. Jack stood to his full height as he gestured to the half-finished tree, “You either help (Y/N) decorate or you go back to your job.” Surprisingly, everyone stayed and started decorating the tree. A majority were grumbling about how they didn’t test their strength while others were shushing their partners to be quiet since your dads were lounging on the couch.

Hey, wait.

You looked around the room and there was no sign of Jesse. Hell, even the cookies that Ana had taken out were untouched. Your notoriously sweet-toothed boyfriend was gone. Why did he leave? There were no missions scheduled, the training room was shut down (again), and Jesse promised he’d help out.

“I’m going to find Jesse.”

As you started marching towards the door, Jack, Gabe, Ana, Reinhardt, and the other agents were trying to stifle their snickers. You neared the door, waiting for it to slide open. You waited…and waited…and waited… Geez, since when did it take so long for the door to open?

“Athena, can you open the door please?”

“In a minute. I’m having technical difficulties.” The computer chimed from overhead. Athena having difficulties?

“I think your systems need another update. Did Winston check you out?” This was slightly odd. You looked back at the people occupying the room. They quickly took their eyes off you, going back to their tasks. Okay, something’s up. The door swished open and you weren’t looking. You turned your head forward only to crash your lips into chapped lips. Your lips collided so hard, it rattled your teeth.

“Ow!” You cupped the front of your face, a reflex to the pain you received. Jesse mirrored you, his eyes closed, “Son of a-!”

“Hey, there’s a kid in this room!” Gabe yelled only to have a smaller voice shout back, “I’m not a kid!” Fareeha didn’t like to be referred to as a kid and she did want to curse like some of the agents but there was a “no swearing” rule around Ana’s kid.

You bent backwards, as you felt your nose starting to bleed and you noticed there was mistletoe hanging above you. It’d be better if you were aware that thing was there. You tilted your head forward, relieved that you didn’t have a bloody nose. You wiggled your nose, sniffing a bit just to double-check. No blood.

“This was a lot better in my head.” Jesse muttered, pinching his nose. A light chuckle left your lungs as you walked up to your boyfriend, lightly pushing his hand out of the way. No blood, just pain. Jesse wasn’t lying. He wanted to surprise you with a mistletoe since it was your first Christmas together even though you both lived on base under your dads’ supervision. He looked at you when you pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve asked.” He was memorized by your eyes they were beautiful and kind like the day he met you in that rundown motel. Nobody had cared about him at that point in his life except for casual mission concerns of the Deadlock’s until you came along. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you for real this time.

Both of you ignored the catcalls and whistling while the flashes of cameras illuminated the slightly darkened hallway. This was the start to a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have been absent from working on fanfics regarding lots of situational things in my private life. My goal is to finish a lot of my fanfics including A Crocodile's Symphony. Once the Crocodile Symphony is done with, I'll start a brand new series. I have the plot created and ready to go! So hang on tight! This is going to be a wild ride! Have a lovely day you guys and happy holidays!


End file.
